


normal

by bethabeepbeep



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love minsung uwu, minho and jisung are the only ones mentioned oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethabeepbeep/pseuds/bethabeepbeep
Summary: jisung just wanted one normal day.too bad minho had to change thatorshapeshifter/cat! minho and cat-owner! jisung





	normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is something a little unique for me. I don't usually write stuff like this (shapeshifters stuff, supernatural stuff) but I got the idea and thought it would be cute. Minsung is cute.
> 
> I hope you like this!

It was meant to be a normal day. 

Jisung was meant to go on a walk to get some nice inspiration for his upcoming debut as a solo artist, already having a fair sized fanbase, then maybe get some more soup to warm himself up with. Then, he was going to go home to munch on some warm ramen in his cabin and snuggle with his cat--named Minho, which is fitting, seeing how it could mean ‘brightness’ and that cat is  _ very  _ bright and excited, most of the time--. Afterward, he’d take a nice nap, again, with his kitty, and then eat dinner, moving on to sleep peacefully through the night.

However, the keyword here is _meant._ He was _meant_ to have a normal day, he was _meant_ to do all that stuff, but he was definitely _not_ meant to get snowed in his cabin. Minho was curled up near the fireplace, fast asleep, as Jisung stood around, trying to figure out what to do with his day now that he had to cancel almost all of his plans. A long and tired sigh filled the room, making his cat’s ears perk up at the sudden noise. The dark orange cat let out a squeak, blearily blinking up at Jisung as he stepped over to stand next to the cat, staring down at it with a fond smile on his face.

“Aish, what do I do, Minho?” Jisung let himself sigh again, bending down on his knees to rub the furball’s belly. Minho just purred in response, content to be warm and snuggled in the safety of the cabin. Jisung shook his head at the cat, pulling his hand away, “well, I’m definitely going to have to eat something first. Then, I’ll go try to finish up the song. You’ve given me inspiration, weirdly enough.” 

Minho stretched, his fur-covered limbs shaking as he pulled himself in all different directions. His claws scratched against the carpet as he released and unreleased them from his paws. The cat then turned to look at Jisung, who was back up on his feet and proceeded to shake his head before walking over to his own food bowl to nod down at it. Jisung swore the cat could communicate with him, sometimes. 

“Alright, alright, brat. Give me a second.” Jisung walked past the pouting, nearly 3-year-old cat, and reached up on top of the slightly smaller than usual fridge to grab the cat food. “I don’t see how you can eat this crap.”

Nevertheless, he poured it into Minho’s bowl and couldn’t help but feel like it looked like Minho agreed with him. Jisung refilled his water bowl then turned to make himself some cup ramen because he’s lazy, okay?

He hummed one of his songs under his breath as he prepared the ramen, then sat at his little counter island with a little wiggle in his seat. The laptop pulled against the counter as Jisung tried to slide it down one end to in front of him. It clacked as he opened it up, and he tried to take a bite of his ramen after he put in his password. Too hot, still.

~~~~

Jisung could only assume that only a few hours had passed. The sun was now almost completely set, meaning it must be around 5. He let out a groan as he stretched in his seat, a yawn following his brain’s protest of waking up. He woke up extremely early on in the day, and couldn’t fall back asleep despite not even getting much sleep the night before. He wanted to sleep for longer. There was a moment of panic that shot through him as he saw his closed laptop, but he remembered that he actually got almost all of his song done and saved it--wait. He didn’t remember closing his laptop, and it was pushed away from him so he couldn’t have closed it in his sleep. Wait a minute, he never pushed it away. He fell asleep in front of his laptop, not having moved from that spot for probably about three hours. Speaking of, his back hurt. He definitely should not have slept there, even if it was an accident.

The ramen cup was gone, and so were his reusable chopsticks. He laughed nervously, standing up and glancing around the open room quickly. His eyes darted across everything, but they stopped on the head that was turned away from him, sitting on his couch. The person turned around and Jisung nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Who the hell are you?” Jisung yelped, grabbing the closest thing to him that he could use as a weapon. It was a roll of paper towels. Admittedly, not the smartest choice of weapon, but a choice he made nonetheless. The stranger--or, not so stranger--stood up slowly, rounding the couch at an even slower pace. “Wait, I recognize you! You’ve been in my dreams!”

The person laughed and if it weren’t for the situation, Jisung might’ve thought it was endearing with how loud and genuine it was. “So, you could say I’m the man of your dreams?”

Jisung took a step back, his back digging into the counter behind him as the man stepped into the kitchen. “No! I said, who are you?” 

“Didn’t you say you already know me? You do, after all.” Jisung stepped to the side, the only thing separating him and the guy being the kitchen island. 

“I have no idea who you are. What’s your name?” Jisung took a moment to study the guy’s features. He had very sharp and noticeable facial features in all ways, and Jisung pushed the thought that said that the man was  _ really  _ handsome to the back of his head. He actually kind of looked like a cat and now Jisung was worried about where Minho was. There was a moment of confusion as Jisung took note of the orange fur that seemed to cover the stranger in a very thin blanket, almost as if he had rolled around in cat fur. “Where’s my cat?”

The guy snorted, actually, and put his hands on his hips. “I can’t believe you don't recognize your own cat.”

Jisung’s eyes left the stranger and darted around the floor, searching for his little furry companion. The other male took this as a chance to leap towards Jisung, taking the paper towel roll out of his hands and holding his wrists to make sure he couldn’t escape. He pinned Jisung against the fridge and both of their eyes were wide, both sets filled with panic. “Look, I’m not going to hurt you. I wouldn’t think about doing that in a million years, but I need you to listen to me. More importantly, I need you to believe me,” Jisung just stared at him with wider eyes, nodding slowly after a few long seconds. 

“You aren’t going to believe me at first, but I can prove it, okay?” The guy took in a deep breath before glancing down slightly to look Jisung directly in the eyes. Jisung struggled to maintain the eye contact, fear trickling down his spine. “I’m Minho, your cat. I’m a shapeshifter and I’ve been stuck in that damn cat form for God knows how long, but I accepted my fate because I was with you and I was happy. Then, I just suddenly turned back human about an hour and a half ago. Please believe me,”

The guy was practically pleading on his knees, and despite Jisung’s inner protests, he burst out laughing in his face. Jisung didn’t notice the complete and utter hurt on ‘Minho’s’ face until a short moment later, and he immediately shut up. There was silence for a good minute before Jisung spoke softly, “you aren’t joking, are you?” He sighed for the nth time that day, “I can’t believe I’m this gullible since you’re probably just going to kill me-” The guy was going to cut Jisung off with protests but Jisung didn’t let him, “-but show me how you can prove it.”

‘Minho’ finally took a couple steps back, releasing Jisung from his hold that got tighter as time went on. “Alright, not that anyone could hear since it’s snowing and you don’t have any neighbors for about a mile, but please don’t freak out and scream,” The man rambled, moving his hands dramatically. Jisung nodded, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched ‘Minho’.    
  


There was a quick flash of light that Jisung barely noticed before the near stranger was gone. At least, he thought he was. He heard a quiet meow from the floor and he whipped his head down, shock evident on his face. “Well, you really don’t waste time, do you?” The cat shook his head, then there was another flash of light and Minho stood before him again.

“So, I’m either going crazy, dreaming, or this is actually real.” Minho started walking towards Jisung, and Jisung found that he wasn’t really afraid anymore. Minho pinched Jisung on the arm, and Jisung yelped. “I thought you said you wouldn’t hurt me!”

“I had to reassure you that you weren’t dreaming!” Minho defended, his voice getting higher in pitch as he started to whine. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter, and after Jisung sobered up, he ran a hand over his face and made his way over to the couch. He flopped, face first, onto its soft cushions and let himself relax. Minho could do what he wanted, he really didn’t care anymore. Jisung… trusted him, for some odd reason.

Jisung shrieked loudly as Minho plopped directly on top of him, laying flat. “Minho, just because you were my cat, doesn’t mean you can still lay on me now that you’re human!” Minho let out a whine but stood up despite what he wanted to do. Jisung flipped over, back on the couch as he faced Minho. There was enough space on the couch for both of them, now that Jisung thought about it.

Jisung thought to himself for a bit before scooting over, patting the space next to him. “C’mere, kitty, kitty, kitty.” He teased, and Minho glared at him before laying down and cuddling up to him like he used to.

“‘m tired,” Minho mumbled into Jisung’s chest, wrapping an arm around his waist, “and I’m glad I can finally cuddle you back.”

A fond feeling filled Jisung’s chest, and he nodded against the top of Minho’s head. Maybe it was a little weird to start to possibly have a crush on the person that was once his cat, but that was something he didn’t prefer to think about. He wasn’t his cat anymore. He was Minho, the human- er, the shapeshifter. Jisung opened his mouth to ask a slur of questions when Minho interrupted him--they seemed to do that a lot, already--, “we can figure everything out when we wake up since we’re both sleepy. I know someone who I can call and I’ll explain everything in the morning. Just get some sleep, Jisungie.”

A sleepy smile grew on both of their faces, “okay,” Jisung whispered, and he just then seemed to notice that the sun had fully set and it was almost completely dark, save the fireplace in the corner. It was electric, so Jisung wasn’t worried. “Okay,” He repeated, “sleep good, kitten.”

And, well, if Minho leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jisung’s cheek, no one needed to know besides them. 

They’d figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> If you want to scream to me about Stray Kids or any group, really, just message me on twitter @skzbangwoo!
> 
> (also, if you were wondering, the whole thing where Jisung saw Minho in his dreams was Minho's doing. Minho wanted Jisung to recognize him at the beginning and see if Jisung could help get him out of his form so when Minho sleeps next to Jisung as a cat, Jisung will most likely dream about Minho.)


End file.
